


梦见你的理由

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga
Summary: 这是我第一次喜欢一个异性像封闭的山谷猛然敞开大风无休无止的刮进来——阿乙





	梦见你的理由

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次喜欢一个异性  
> 像封闭的山谷猛然敞开  
> 大风无休无止的刮进来  
> ——阿乙

1  
进化理论中有一个词叫“间断平衡”，一个生态在达成平衡之后，有相当长一个时期处于稳定状态，但一旦某种因素触发进化的齿轮，原有的均衡就被打破，系统进入不稳定状态，各部分相互反应，直到新的平衡产生。

2  
“博洋，喜欢。”  
他在青年小碎步走到面前与拥抱时在他耳边说道。贴的太近不属于自己的脸颊部分忽地潮热起来，松开手拍拍他的肩膀，像第一次一样。

青年面色又惊又红，慌慌张张的站上领奖台，偷偷瞥过来又收回去的目光，一不小心掉落的捧花，紧张的下去捡暴露的爆红的耳朵。

可爱い，博洋可爱い，好きだ。

“羽生。”颁完奖后被人叫住，是博洋，比自己想象的要勇敢呢。

“嗯～”，尾音好心情的飘起，“怎么了？”

“你刚刚是不是说……我？”

“什么？”  
羽生笑，细长的双眸弯起，没有半分该有的疑虑在内。

“就你抱着我的时候说……”

声音越来越远，这回是真听不清了，“羽生！羽生！醒醒！”倏地张开眼睛，脚上还穿着冰鞋，眼前分明是tcc的训练场，并非身在某场不知名的赛事，这里也没有金博洋，灯光亮的很刺眼。

他大概是极度疲惫不小心睡着了，都是梦啊，那个中国青年。

意识还没有完全回来，羽生边换着鞋子思考梦见金博洋的理由边试图抓住正在远逝的碎片。他不希望像无数次清晨醒来一样，穿好鞋子刷好牙就忘记梦里有趣的一切，寻着点滴蛛丝马迹努力回溯。

他们有半年没见，博洋给他寄来了中国的新年礼物，还有手写信，他在信里说喜欢他的新节目，喜欢两个字边上有很重的涂改痕迹，他举起来对着灯光辨认，正反两面都被涂抹过，到底写了什么难以辨认。作为严谨的日本人，他把这视为青年偶尔的迷糊，「换一张重写」的严苛想法从未进入他的脑海。

「大概是那个印象太深刻了，毕竟新年才过不是吗？」抱着这种想法，他抓乱自己的头发，推开tcc的大门，掉进热闹里。

3  
金博洋做了个又高又远的4lz＋3t。  
他看过很多次，还见过别人做，却仍只为这个人的动容，想要给他献上由衷的掌声。

许是他的反应太热烈了，旁边的工作人员和其他选手都朝他看过来，坦然迎向或谐谑或好奇的目光，他眉梢轻扬。

「金博洋的跳跃就是最好的，他就是最喜欢，他有表达这些的自由与权利。」

理直气壮的羽生选手令人无奈又好笑，众人只好转移自己的注意力，转过头看那同是黑发黑眸的青年。

谦逊低调似乎是刻在中国人骨子里的印记，摸着后脑勺为自己引起不必要的热度感到失礼的青年转而集中于平稳流畅的滑行，藏起那迷人的跳跃，只是离他离的越发远了。

羽生觉得憋闷，有种难以言说的情绪从喉间滑进呼吸道坠进肺里。

有问题就要解决的羽生在表演结束后堵住了与华裔选手周知方勾肩搭背的金博洋，敏锐的周知方和金博洋说了两句一会儿见之类的话就快速离开更衣室。

金博洋低着头折他的队服，一秒前的热闹欢腾急速冷却，连“呲”的声儿都没发出，终于那件队服平平整整的躺在他的膝盖上时，青年仰头看他，嘴角扬起灿烂的笑容，羽生猝不及防地卡住了。

“这是羽生你刚刚给我制造意外的回赠，吓到了吧！”

欢快的语调里满是得意，这一回，羽生叹出声来，“博洋下次不可以这么做，我会伤心的。”

“诶？为什么？”

羽生观察着青年的表情意图确认这是真的在问还是什么买一赠一的玩笑大派送，可惜除了青年的真挚他没能分析出别的来，这让他很是懊恼——我心里想的一定要说出来你才知道吗？

“羽生？”

“我……”

“嘭！”

蓦地睁开眼，一片黑暗，眯起眼睛花了点时间适应厚重的墨色，这是他的房间，他到日本的时候太阳正暖，现下估计已过了晚饭时间，窗外或是哪里的烟火盛放出第一响。

难得能回到熟悉的故土，懒懒地躺在床上环视卧室里熟悉的各色物件。他听到姐姐的声音，醒来听到日语的感觉可真好，和梦中梦见博洋的感觉一样好。

那是哪一场比赛还是冰演？他记忆里寻不到任何线索，呼噜一把自己的头发，「最近梦见博洋的频率是不是太高了些」，疑惑着起床，穿好外套打开门，背对他坐着的姐姐回头对他微笑，“结弦醒了，欢迎回家，头发很乱哦”。

羽生坐在旁边的空位上，孩子气的抓了两下头发，也笑了。忽然想起躺在行李箱的包裹，得意的开口，“博洋给我寄了新年礼物，好多哦。”

“啊啊～博洋真可爱，我听说国际运费很贵的，这太破费了，随便给结弦网购个什么不就好了，反正你都会喜欢的。”

博洋才不会随便对待我呢。  
羽生给自己倒上一杯茶，坏心眼地报复取笑他的姐姐，“好吧，那我就把博洋托我带给你的很美丽的蜀绣退回去吧。”

“真的？博洋也给我准备新年礼物了？啊啊啊啊可爱い～”

脑海里浮现青年在信中写道的内容，「之前coc结束的时候去成都看到蜀绣很精美，想起上次羽生姐姐来看比赛时送我寓意很好的御守，希望能够略表感激的心意，麻烦羽生转交」，以他的性格一定纠结了很久才把它放进礼物堆里，想到这儿羽生唇边的笑意更深了些。

他又想起之前的那个梦，那些笑意星星点点暗淡下去，还是奇怪了些吧，梦里对博洋产生各种各样的——他很清楚——超过前后辈超过朋友身份的情绪。

是从博洋那里得到的偏爱太多了吗，那么，应该回报些什么呢？

 

4  
金博洋撞到挡板上了。

身后的人小声用英文说着，背对着换运动服的羽生笑着摇头，「博洋大概起跳离挡板又太近了，啊，也可能是用力过猛没预估好距离，这可会气到很多选手的啊，博洋。」

好像是被别的选手撞摔过去的，这会儿可能还在治疗室……

“嘭”地一声，说话的人吓得猛然回头，白色衣角一闪而过，门来回摆动，“这谁啊往这打开的门上撞，这可比金博洋那疼……”

羽生反应过来的时候已经在赶往治疗室的路上，敞开的运动外套带起风，金属的链头撞到墙壁发出令人不悦的声响，狭窄的走廊里迎面而过的选手们下意识的侧身。

「肯定没什么事，如果有事的话刚刚走过去的人不会那么镇静。」

他忘了，从他面前经过的人与金博洋又有什么关系呢？

「中国队就不该让他来，他们的运动员很多吗？  
金博洋这样的不是重点培养对象吗？  
为什么随随便便安排这种活动给他？」

他有些恼火，脑子里无理的评判，全然忘记自己曾经有多期待他来参加这个活动了。

烦躁的抓了把头发，没料想抬起的手肘磕在转弯凸出的墙上，疼的整个人一声闷哼，前方已然  
到了治疗室，门口新升组的加拿大选手正伸着脖子往里张望。

十几岁的男孩在看到他后下意识站的笔直，羽生视线扫过他局促的脸，对方低声叫了声前辈，他应声越过人进了门，径直朝着红衣少年走去。

“羽生？你怎么来了”，金博洋瞪大眼睛疑惑的看着面色怎么看都不算好的男人，问出口的话是一字低过一字。

羽生迎着青年的视线压缩两人的距离，直到青年必须仰着头才能与他对话，“博洋摔到哪儿了？严重吗？医生怎么说？疼的厉害吗？”

金博洋忽地笑开，羽生这一问，他真的什么痛都没有了。

“羽生你一下子问这么多问题，我都不知道该先回答哪个了”，扬起手给人瞧瞧，“没啥，就是擦到手和背，小伤。话说你怎么知道的，我都让其他人别说出去了，真的就是小碰了一下，不用担心。”

握住舞到眼前的手腕，羽生顺势坐在空出的凳子上，直视着青年的眼睛，“我的担心对博洋来说是多余的吗？”

他们离得很近，他能从金博洋的瞳孔里看到自己狼狈的模样，固定好的头发塌在额头上凌乱不堪，T恤的领口堆皱在脖子下面，后颈那里膈应着也很不舒服。

“……羽生，你的衣服……没有穿好。”

“博洋觉得这是我的问题吗？”

金博洋愣地往后一缩，这人坐在他面前，什么表情也没有，握着他的手也不放开，他隐约感觉到自己可能哪里惹到这位向来温柔的前辈了，可对方讲起话来又没什么情绪的起伏，他也不算是那么迟钝，这样已经很奇怪了，因而下意识向人道歉，“对不起，让你担心了，我真的没事，不信你问小周”。

华裔青年不紧不慢地开口，“医生处理过了，说没什么大事，注意伤口不要接触水，按时擦药就好。”

然后是很长的一段空白。  
周知方沉稳寡言，这会儿他也没什么可说的，金博洋性子活跃，这氛围却不知道可以说什么。羽生低低的一声叹息打破僵局，握着人的手没松开，凑过身子去仔细查看，轻声问道，“怎么摔了？”

“Sorry，it's my fault”，不知什么时候站到他身后的少年满是歉意的插上话。

“No no no ，和你没关系，是我自己……”，没受伤的那只手在空中来回挥动，金博洋安慰着小朋友，动作大的很，手里却被人一拽，一低头对上羽生漫不经心的抬眸，话头噔时斩断，转过去拉拉旁边的人，“小周，你说吧。”

“意外的擦撞，靠的太边了，博洋临时调整自己的路线，和计划的有些偏差，撞在了挡板上。”

“就是这样，我自己没有控制好，丢人了，也是因为这个才让大家别说的，羽生你别误会”，顺手扯着人白色的队服，金博洋浑然不觉自己语气里的讨好，得到对方一个眼神后，松了口气对一脸愧疚的小朋友挥挥手，“我很好，没什么问题，你不用在意，快回去吧。”

“掌控自己的训练状态不给其他选手造成不便同样是专业运动员必备的素质。”

他放开金博洋的手，与他双眼对视，不轻不重的添上这么一句。

“对不起。”  
“Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry ，be better.”

周知方在两人异口同声的道歉后的日式英文里咂摸出微妙的滋味来，博洋真是个傻瓜，羽生哪是在说你呢，他都紧张成那样了……他看了眼羽生身后的小选手，垂着脑袋恹恹得很，小心的覷一眼羽生，撞到自己的视线又慌忙低头。

啊……他想起来了，这位新升组的小选手的偶像是羽生来着，这样对比下来，自己身边这位资深粉丝“镇定”多了——没受伤的手挠着后脑勺傻兮兮的笑，讨饶一般。他顺势碰了碰对方的手臂，用眼神示意他赶紧圆个场。

金博洋直着脖子瞧见后面的男孩，随即打着哈哈缓和僵局，“是是是，总是不够好呢。我也是很郁闷啊，一想到回头肯定要被文静姐念死，感觉整个人都不好了，伤口痛。”

“手上还是背上？要医生再过来看看吗？”

金博洋看着羽生皱起的眉头，后悔自己使用的借口了，“没事没事，药水蛰的有点儿疼，羽生我想回去了，好饿，你也没吃饭吧，我们一起去吃饭吧。但是医生说要忌口啊，好麻烦，本来这里能吃的就没几样……”

碎碎念吐槽着饮食的金博洋，趁着他转身的时候给他拉平整衣服的金博洋，对着回头的自己笑得眉眼弯起的金博洋，招呼着小周和那个小选手的金博洋，让他担心的不得了的金博洋……

原来是这样啊。

飞机有些颠簸，这让醒来的羽生有些不适，窗外的云海下也不知是哪一个国度，迷茫和旅途的疲惫搅扰着他。他换了个姿势，视线落在游走的云团上，任由思绪天马行空。

想来想去，却宛在梦中。

还是一个金博洋。

5  
羽生是了解自己的，没有人比他更了解羽生结弦。

他不知怎地想起隋和博洋的一次争论——他那时已然能够读懂很多的中文——隋和博洋对着手机上的东西较真起来，博洋拧着眉一副很不赞同的样子，这很少见，他便凑了过去。

隋见他过来，直接手机翻了个面对着他，倒是博洋，忽地退了两步，却被隋拽在了原地。

「这是我第一次喜欢一个异性，  
像封闭的山谷猛然敞开，  
大风无休无止地刮进来。」

他看见手机上的文字，他认得的，但许是另一种文学终究是隔着一个国度，他努力想去读懂最终也只能摇摇头，表示不解。

隋也摇摇头，看着他们俩，一脸失望，“你们这些男人真是太不浪漫了”。

博洋耸耸肩，小声反驳，“我就是觉得不可能，喜欢一个人自己就会知道啊，你们之间的一点一滴累积到满溢。怎么会有人是突然明白，然后仿佛封闭的山谷忽然敞开，让与之相关的回忆如大风一样无休无止刮进来，怎么会有这么傻这么迟钝的人呢？”

“那你怎么就知道没有？大千世界，可是无奇不有。”

“……好吧，那就算是有吧，可能真的有人这么傻吧，你说说，文静姐，怎么会有这么傻的人，这都超过我了吧。”

“可不是，其实你还是不错的，虽然看起来也情感缺根弦似的。”

“过分了啊过分了啊。”

“那姐请你去吃好吃的。”

“可以，也有必要。”

好吧，他又忍不住想远了，与博洋有关的事总是像一辆永远不会停止的车一样，往无尽的回忆里驶去。

他摸摸手上从金博洋那里收到的红绳，想着那一箱子漂洋过海引得他真真假假臆梦连连的礼物，等不及想要告诉那人——

「有的，博洋，那样傻的人是有的。」

6  
“羽生，你这箱子里的东西存多久了，可以处理掉吗？”金博洋坐在地上，一样样地翻着，觉得不重要的就拎出来搁在一旁。

“哪个箱子”，羽生从冰协送来的一堆资料里抬头看了一眼。

“不可以。”

金博洋就这样悬着手看突然闪现到自己面前的人把那些东西又一样样地放回去，“什么情况，什么东西这么宝贝？”

“博洋忘了吗？”

和羽生视线相对的瞬间，金博洋觉得自己罪大恶极，「完了，这一定是和我有关的东西，我完了我完了，我一点印象都没有，羽生看起来很失望，我不会哄啊，要了老命了」。

“它们打破了我们之间的平衡，让封闭的山谷猛然敞开，让大风无休无止地刮进来。”

金博洋一脸懵逼，羽生拽文很可怕，但那些字眼依稀又有些耳熟。

“因为它们，博洋你才能知道，连自己喜欢一个人也不知道那样傻的人是有的”，羽生小心翼翼的合上盖子，右手垫在上面，下巴枕着右手，眯了眼笑。

金博洋被依然恃颜行凶的爱人看红了脸，“你还留着啊，都是些寻常的东西，你也不嫌占地方……”

“不是啊，博洋送我的东西，我都记着都有好好保存”，伸手拉住因为害羞而无端抬起挡住眼睛的手，牵着不放开，“没想到，博洋却忘得一干二净了”。

“那么多，我哪能一样样都记得”，嘟哝着，金博洋额头抵在箱子上，糟糕，他要心动死了。

“那……博洋是什么时候喜欢我的？”

“不知道。”

“那博洋不是和我一样傻？”

“才不是！”

对方的反驳气势汹汹，羽生忍不住笑出声，“博洋不知道的话就是哦，不承认也是没用的。”

……

“第一眼。”

“欸？”  
羽生愣了，原本只是顺势而为逗一逗对方，结果却似乎得到什么不得了的惊喜。

“第一眼就喜欢，喜欢的太久了，太多了，多到装不下，我没办法，只好记住那些你带给我的给予我的，哪里还能记得别的呢。”

「喜欢一个人自己就会知道啊，你们之间的一点一滴累积到满溢。」

原来，那个时候你说的是我啊。

“博洋”，他坐直身体，轻柔的抚摸无知无觉说出甜蜜爱语的唇，把那双纯粹的眼眸装进眼中，刻在心里。

“嗯？”

“我想吻你。”

这个姿势肚子硌得有点难受，被剥夺了说话的权利，金博洋只好顺从的往对方那边挪近一点。

唉，他大概又取悦了羽生吧，妈妈呀，他不会又要白日宣淫吧，可以拒绝吗？

至少，可以先吃个晚饭吗？

秋日的风吹进来，桌上的资料哒哒响着，搁在中间的箱子不知道啥时候被人推到旁边，金博洋挣脱着把人推开，在羽生欲求不满的眼神里站起身来，拖着人就走，“换个地方。”

然后，在背后的调笑里红了脸，“博洋不是说再白日宣淫就跟我姓吗？”

不用看也知道那人大概是满含笑意的，典型的得了便宜还卖乖，金博洋又气又羞，怪谁呢，只能怪自己定力不够。他就这么进也不是退也不是的低着头，但两人的手却是一直紧紧牵着不放的。

“没关系，我们把窗帘拉上，天就黑了。”

退役之后的两人想要享受恣意睡懒觉的生活，挑选的遮光窗帘质量好的令人咂舌，卧室里隔绝了日光，羽生将人推倒在床，金博洋还有些气呼呼地别过头，露出一段脖颈……

在察觉喜欢这个人之前，他是可爱的努力的小后辈，是顶尖的卓越的运动员，他用期待的赞许的喜爱的眼光看他，从未想过有一天会把金博洋和性挂在一起。

可从那之后，训练服包裹住的肌肤，袖子下纤细的手腕，毫无防备的在更衣室换考斯滕裸露出的后背，流畅的延伸而下的腰线，与他拥抱时暴露在眼前的脖子……忽然之间，一切都充满了吸引力，梦里除了些真真假假的日常之外，还有两人旖旎灼热的交缠，而这在很长一段时间里，都让他为此羞愧难当。

互通心意很久之后，两人才有第一次滚烫的亲密接触，他吻遍了所有肖想过的部位，那些滋生过的隐秘情欲，他连着时间地点人物场合，一字一句的讲给还在喘息的小男友听，然后亲眼看着白的过分的人像是掉进染缸的白绸，红成一片，又惊又赧地抱紧他，任由他为所欲为……

没有动静，金博洋好奇的转过头来，和一片漆黑里凝视自己的视线碰个正着，羽生结弦真的很会让金博洋投降，那样满足的盛满爱意的目光，任谁都会被打动的。

即使如此，在这件事上主动对他来说还是很难，“天黑了，你……”

“对不起，让博洋久等了”，情事上主动的金博洋并不常见，羽生必须对此致以最诚挚的敬意，尽管这可能会让对方辛苦些，“我们什么时候换了沐浴露吗，薄荷？”

“我……夏天……更清凉……”

“可是我喜欢牛奶的。”

“羽生，你再废话，就给我滚下……唔”

「夜」很长，让行动代替一切我心中的爱语和对神灵最真诚的谢意。

——————————END————————

名字真的是乱取的，我不知道该用啥名字


End file.
